villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gabriel T. Rorke
Captain Gabriel T. Rorke, also known as the Ghost killer, was the protagonist turned main antagonist in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Prior to the ODIN strikes, he was the leader of the Ghosts until he and his team were sent to assassinate General Almagro in Caracas and he was left behind due to an unfortunate event. Twelve years later, he is the commander of the Federation Armed Forces stationed in the United States while seeking vengeance on his former comrades for leaving him behind. He is voiced by Kevin Gage, who has also portrayed Waingro from Heat. History Rorke was once a proud soldier of the United States Armed Forces and fought off hundreds of Middle Eastern soldiers in the Tel Aviv War in an alternate 21st century in the year 2005. In 2015, Rorke convinced the U.S. government to send in the Ghosts to assassinate General Almagro who had been ordering the execution or incarceration of all American citizens in South America and soon the Ghosts were deployed to Caracas, Venezuela to kill Almagro. Upon landing, Rorke and his team had continued to push forward, despite over half of the U.S. forces being decimated, he managed to get Almagro and Elias killed him with a pistol, but he was forced to drop Rorke due to the fact that he couldn't pull him up and dropped him into the flooded streets of Caracas. After the operation, the Federation found Rorke and sent him to an unknown jungle prison somewhere in South America and was tortured until he finally broke and pledged full support to the Federation. In one of his files, he expressed his anti-American views and hostility towards the United States when a photo of him during his early career in the U.S. Marine Corps is shown. 12 years later, Rorke can be seen leading the Federation forces during their invasion of the United States as one of their commanding officers and he has captured, tortured and killed Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, one of his former teammates from 12 years ago. After the Ghosts return to their Santa Monica base, Rorke is leading a massive invasion of the city and has been known as the Ghost killer for his expert skills in killing Ghost soldiers who are intensely well trained, armed and feared. On June 15, 2027, during Federation Day, a national holiday in Latin America, Keegan, Hesh, and Logan snuck into Caracas and planned to capture their target: Victor H. Ramos, one of Rorke's associates, in order to obtain information on his location since he travels to different locations every 12 hours to avoid capture and soon Rorke was found and captured at the floating industrial complex in the Gulf of Mexico, only to be rescued hours later by Federation forces stationed in the Yucatan Peninsula and fled the scene. At one point, Federation troops capture Elias, Hesh, Merrick and Logan at their safe house in Las Vegas and after intense interrogation, Rorke pulls out his pistol and shoots Elias in the head as the other three could only watch helplessly. Later on in the campaign, the "LOKI" Space Station made by the Federation as their own version to ODIN had been preparing to launch a strike on the remaining U.S. major cities as the remnant U.S. military forces launched a massive counter-attack in Chile and the U.S. Air Force astronauts took over LOKI. With the station under their control, they began to use it to destroy the Federation Third Fleet and the ground forces as a major turning point in the war. As Hesh and Logan wait for the rescue, Rorke appears in front of Logan, alive. He kicks Logan in the face, and as he attempts to stab Rorke, Rorke easily overpowers him and deflects the knife away and breaks his arm. Rorke then kicks Hesh away and knock him out. He shows his anger at Logan for ruining his plans, before showing his admiration for Logan's determination and spirit and vows to continue his mission to kill the Ghosts. He plans to take him to the Federation and tries to brainwash him like Rorke to kill the Ghosts. Logan was then captured and dragged away by Rorke as Hesh was heavily injured and unable to do anything to stop him. In the post-credits scene, Logan was seen held inside a hole within the Federation territory. Quotes Personality As the former Captain and member of the Ghosts and a major ally to the Federation, Rorke is a cold and vengeful man who often played with his former teammates for moments before killing them for good. Rorke is a highly trained professional soldier and uses that as his advantage to strike fear into the enemies of the Federation for being a former Ghost. He appears to have lost all his loyalty towards the U.S., possibly showing a hint of anti-Americanism within him. He is also extremely psychopathic and bitter as he recalls the events of his betrayal and abandonment in Caracas, particularly when speaking with Elias. Although Rorke was largely seen as a sympathetic character by the Ghosts, any sympathy anyone had for him was lost after he shot Elias in the head, causing his sons to vow to kill him. Trivia *Rorke is the second main antagonist in the Call of Duty series to be an American, though his fall was merely due to brainwashing caused by the Federation. *Because Rorke survived at the end of the game, he is widely believed by fans to appear in a sequel to Ghosts as either the main antagonist or an ally. pl:Gabriel T. Rorke Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:One-Man Army